The BoyWhoLived: to be a Vengeance Demon?
by Mistress Ashley
Summary: A certain amulet turns up in the HP-verse. Can you guess who finds it?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or D'Hoffryn/BtVS.

**AN:** I can't believe I'm starting another one!!

Written for ReflectionsOfReality's challenge 2314 over on Twisting the Hellmouth. Go check out some of the other awesome challenges they manage to dream up!

Forgive me ROR. It's probably not what you were hoping for but this is mostly just to remind myself it's there until I have time to come back to it.

This is pretty much the end for now - on hold or hiatus or whatever you want to call it until I have more time and inspiration. Enjoy. :)

It's been spell-checked but not much else so forgive any horrifying mistakes. Betas are always welcome.

* * *

Harry walked into the antique shop. He wasn't sure why he was here except to say that he felt a pull, as if his magic was urging him that he had to be here.

"Well, hello there young one." The voice behind him caused Harry to jump. His hand went to his wand as he spun and his elbow upset a small tray. For some reason this seemed to please the woman who Harry now noticed was more than likely the owner.

"I'm sorry." Harry apologized as he bent down to help reset the tray. There seemed to only be one thing on the tray though. It was an amulet about the size of a galleon with symbols and markings etched onto it. This, this was what had been calling to his magic. His hand reached out, fingers going to curl around the edges.

"You may not wish to touch that." The voice pulled his hand to a stop where it hung in the air still itching to feel the cool metal. "It hasn't been here for long. Before I got it it had gone through a long line of owners, each like myself hoping they could sell it but soon wishing nothing more than to get rid of it. If I hadn't taken it to the Ministry myself and had tests run I'd say it was a dark artifact or cursed. That thing puts out waves of despair and malice." She gave the amulet a look of disgust. "It's bad for business, you understand, when none of your customers stick around long enough to look at your other merchandise. I've had only a few show true interest in it but once they touch it they're likely to run screaming from my shop."

Harry's breath caught in his throat but still his hand inched closer to the fallen amulet. His magic tingled on his skin with promises to protect him.

Finally, he couldn't hold himself back anymore. His fingers grazed the amulet waiting for the terror to hit but all he felt was a faint sense of comfort. This was right. His hand snatched the amulet from the floor, cradling it within his hands as his thumbs slid over the markings.

"I'll take it." If he had glanced up from his inspection he would have seen the fear and horror that slid over the old woman's face but alas by the time he drug himself out of his stupor the look had been hidden.

Harry left the shop with amulet tucked under his shirt, lying flat against his bare skin.

-----

Harry studied the amulet during any free period he had where his friends weren't with him. He markings and symbols looked like runes but he couldn't find anything like them in all of Hogwarts massive library. Either the woman was right and it was some type of dark object, the symbols were something from ancient times that had fallen out of use or they were gibberish. With the Ministry the way it was he wouldn't put it passed them to have buggered up and he was kind of hoping it wasn't the last but with his luck maybe they were gibberish.

The most likely conclusion though was that they were something from before Hogwarts was built and before the time of the Founders. That would mean it was ancient magic, whether light, dark, or neutral was up for debate but it made the amulet powerful.

Harry could feel his magic shift under his skin every time he even thought about the amulet. It seemed to be waiting for something, shifting anxiously with a nervous anticipation. It was hopeful as well, as if whatever the amulet did would help them.

Harry sighed from his position on a couch in the Room of Requirement. He'd even checked with the room but all it had done was give him a weird ritual room with no books or explanation. Harry shifted in his seat before giving up and starting to pace.

He made a few circuits around the room, turning the amulet around in his hands, eyes tracing the now familiar symbols but they still made no more sense than they had when he'd bought it.

Harry stopped dead with a gasp as his magic shifted once more before surging through his body and then pored down is arms and into the amulet.

There was a thunderclap of displaced air and a rise of smoke before him that almost had Harry coughing as he waved his hand in front of him.

"Who dares call upon ..." A booming voice began as through the smoke Harry saw a being moving and turning towards him only to stop when he got a glimpse of him. "Oh, I thought it was one of those pesky little 'Scoobies'." Harry watched the beings eyes flick to the amulet in his hand and a moments surprise flit across his face before it was hidden in blankness. "How did you come to be in possession of that amulet?" There was a hint of unspoken malice within the voice that urged Harry to answer now.

"I found it in an antique shop. The woman said it had been passed from shop to shop as no one would buy it."

"Of course no one would buy it, it wasn't meant for them." The being stated with scorn.

The smoke finally cleared and Harry got his first good look at the being in front of him. He was vaguely human-shaped with pointed ears, sharp teeth, and claws with horns - two on each side. This being was powerful and Harry felt a moment of hesitation but his magic soothed his worries. This was how it was supposed to happen.

Hmm ... well now, you have much more power than the ones who normally call upon me. How delightful." D'Hoffryn gave a smile that showed off sharp teeth. "Well, boy, I have a bargain for you ... a job offer you might say. A power that no one of this world has known in far too long."

The words echoed in Harry's head, shifting and changing before taking shape. i*...he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.*/i

"Tell me more." Harry commanded.

D'Hoffryn smiled slyly as he launched into the perks of being a Vengeance Demon - not only was there good health coverage but there was meeting new people (he left out that most of those new people would probably die in gruesome ways), wish granting, traveling to other realms, worlds and/or times and as a bonus Harry would keep his wizarding powers.

----

"Another raid." Hermione stated from behind the Daily Prophet. "Almost the whole town was killed before the Ministry responded. There's no mention of the Order but I'm guessing that maybe Professor Snape isn't as trusted as he used to be so no word got to the Order in time."

"Ya know, I sometimes wish ..." Ron paused to shove more food into his mouth.

Harry's breath caught. This was it. "What is it you wish, Ron?" He asked as casually as he could but a strange glace from Hermione told him he'd have to work on that.

Ron mumbled unintelligibly around the food in his mouth causing Hermione's attention to be pulled away from Harry.

"Ew! Ron, chew and swallow before you speak." Hermione chided for what had to be the millionth time in their friendship and like always Ron swallowed, almost choking, as he apologized.

"Sorry, sorry Hermione. It's just the chicken is really good tonight. I wonder what the elves did differently." He asked, not noticing the way Hermione's lips tightened.

Harry hid his irritation as he asked again, "What is it you'd wish, Ron?"

"Oh, it wasn't a real wish or anything. Just what everyone's saying now-a-days. I mean, don't we all wish that V-V- ... You-Know-Who would just fall on his wand and die? It'd be great to have a day without someone being killed by him or the Death Eaters."

Harry wondered if the wish would count but he figured it must. There had to be some clause about names and aliases, right? He'd have to ask D'Hoffryn later but for now.

Harry felt his face wanting to shift but pushed it back, magic purring under his skin. He called up the power D'Hoffryn had granted him and pushed it to fulfilling the wish. "Done." He whispered unheard, neither of his friends turning their attention away from the ensuing fight Ron's wish had brought.

----

Voldemort decided, after a long day of being a Dark Lord, he deserved a nice warm and relaxing shower.

He went about his nightly ritual - laying out his clothes for the next day (for who wanted to take the chance a sleepy mind would choose something that didn't inspire the necessary fear?), gathering his dressing gown, and finally, checking and rechecking the locks and wards around his bedroom and bathroom. Still, it was better to be safe than sorry, he thought as he took his wand into the bathroom with him.

A tap against the shower head started the water running and soon the room was filled with steam as Voldemort shucked off his appropriately menacing robes and stepped gracefully into the shower with a sigh. Being a Dark Lord was so nerve-wracking.

He allowed his thoughts to drift to the next nights raid and his plans of what to do with Harry Potter as he washed - soap in one hand and wand in the other - it was never paranoia if they were really out to get you.

So it was that Voldemort dropped the soap; without two hands to catch it, it hit the bottom of the tub and slipped and slid around leaving a thin slippery residue in its wake. He shifted his feet so he could lean down but as the tub was very slippery now his feet were knocked from under him.

"Oh, bugger." Were the last words of Lord Voldemort as he braced his hands to catch himself - wand still in one of them.

With his death the wards around the property collapsed, for who would Lord Voldemort trust but himself?

----

The story was that Voldemort was so paranoid that he'd taken to carrying his wand everywhere including into the shower of his own home. So when he dropped the soap and slipped, he fell on his wand which managed to not break. It was, after extensive study, found to have been strengthened somehow, most likely through the use of a dark ritual done by Voldemort in an effort to never be defenseless.

Albus Dumbledore would spend the rest of his life wondering just how that death pertained to the prophecy.

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

I thought it a true Marauder way to fulfill the wish. Harry's vengeance for himself was the only way he'd take the job. He was still bound by the wish thus couldn't make it himself ... in essence - a free wish/job perk.

What should Harry's specialty be? What type of Vengeance Demon is Harry? Crossover ideas? Give me some ideas to work with. :)

Right, gotta go ... the first Auror's on the scene are banging on my door so they can hex me for scarring them for life. Can you imagine walking in on a buck-naked Voldie? *crash!* AHH!!! *runs, dodging hexes*


End file.
